Someone who Treasure Me
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A 1x2 Easter WAFFy Yaoi. Duo thinks about Heroo during an Easter Egg hunt. Happy Easter to all fanficcers.
1. Default Chapter

I write this fic for my best friend kitty. Thank you for putting up with me all the time, kitty. I hope you have a wonderful Easter.

Someone Who Treasure Me  
by YYY

It has been 6 months since the war ended, and Duo has settled down at L2 working as a director for the Winner Corp L2 Division. Today is Easter holiday but Duo doesn't have a day off. It's going to be a busy day for him. Right now, he is driving a minibus.

"We're here!" Duo smiles to the passengers of the minibus as he arrives at a Church. The kids who are on the bus run down and cheer, "Yay, Our new home!"

For the past six months, Duo had been taking care of all the kids who lost their parents during the war and trying to get a church so the war orphans can have a place to live. He finally got through all the paperwork and legal matter yesterday to open the church.

Today, at Easter, the day of new life and new hope, the kids get a new home.

Duo goes into the church with the kids and look around. The church is very old and practically falling apart thanks to all the assaults it took during the war, but this is all Duo's saving can afford.

"It's okay, Duo. All the church needs is some paint, some new plumbing and some new wiring; then it'll look brand new again. You can get a small loan from the bank to gets the tools and materials you need to fix the place up later. Right now let's concentrate on settling down." Duo says to himself. It's going to be a lot of work but Duo will worry about that later.

The back door swing opens and Quatre comes in, "Duo-kun! Hi!" The Arabian prince has a big box in his hands. Trowa follows Quatre in with 2 big box in his hands.

"Quatre? Trowa? Hi! You two surprised me! How did you get here? I just talked to you last night!" Duo asks.

"I flew here." Quatre smiles and points to his spacecraft that is parked at Duo's backyard.

"What's in the boxes?" Duo asks as he looks into the boxes in Quatre's hands. The box is empty.

"Well, there were some chocolate Easter eggs and some toys in here, but the eggs are scattered all over the back now." Quatre smiles and looks at the kids.

Wufei then comes in with a whole bunch of baskets in his hand. The kids scream, "yay! Easter eggs hunt!" They run to Wufei, take the baskets and run out to the backyard.

"Wufei! You're here too!" Duo says.

"I will not miss the opening of your church." The Chinese pilot answers.

Duo can hear the laughter of the kids. Those laughers are like music to Duo's ears. "Thank you, you guys, This means a lot to me and the kids." Duo says.

"You can't have Easter without Easter Egg hunt now, can you?" Quatre smile gracefully.

"You got a nice place here, Maxwell." Wufei says looking at the church.

"Nah, it's going to be a lot of work, but I can handle it. Seeing them happy makes it all worthwhile. I know how hard it is to be an orphan. I was an orphan once. I have nobody in the world." Duo says.

"You got us now, Duo-kun! We're all here to help. If there is anything Trowa and I can do, just say it!" Quatre replies at once.

"I can stay for a little bit to help you fix the place up, too. Maxwell. It is a lot of work for one person." Wufei says.

"I don't mind staying too." Trowa offers.

"No! Trowa! I will never want to take your time away from Quatre. He is busy and needs your help too! And Wefei, You just opened a dojo and I know how busy you are! You got your hands full!" Duo says to Trowa and Wufei. He then turns to Quatre.

"Quatre, I know you want to help, but you got me a job already! I don't want to keep taking advantage of you just because you're my best friend." Duo holds the blonde's hands.

"Don't be silly, Duo, friends help each other." Wufei states while Trowa nod in agreement.

"You are not taking advantage of me, Duo-kun. I asked you direct at Winner Corp because you're smart and trustworthy. I can sleep at night knowing that my company is safe in your capable hands. And I want to help with the church because I think you're a wonderful person and what you're doing is very remarkable." Quatre says to Duo sincerely, "and more importantly, Duo-kun. I want to do this for you because like Wufei says, friends help each other. And you're my best friends."

TBC…


	2. Heroo is here!

Someone Who Treasure Me  
Part 2: Heroo is here!  
by YYY

A little girl walks up to Duo and gives him a chocolate Easter egg. She grins and says, "Duo-san, this is for you. Thank you for helping us. You could have buy a really nice apartment and a lot of very nice things with all the money you spent on us!"

"I will never spend the money any other way, Kitty." Duo says to the girl. Kitty grins and runs to the backyard again. Duo looks at the chocolate egg and then looks at Kitty; he starts to remember something that happened when he was a kid.

FLASHBACK, 12 YEARS AGO

Duo walks down the Maxwell Church backyard and sees 2 chocolate eggs behind some flowers. He picks them up and put them into his basket. The other kids see that and walk up to Duo.

"Get his eggs!" One of the kids says as he grabs Duo. The other kids take the eggs out of Duo's basket.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Duo shouts.

"It's ours now! Get lost! You're ugly and stupid! No one wants you here! No one likes you!" The other kids say. They always say that about Duo and those words really hurt Duo.

"I said give my Easter eggs to me!" Duo screams. The other kids push Duo off the ground. They try to kick Duo when Father Maxwell and Sister Helena walk up.

"Stop it." Father Maxwell says. The kids walk away from Duo. Sister Helena helps Duo up and dusts him off.

"What's going on here?" Father Maxwell asks.

"Nothing." The bullying kids walk away.

"Hold on, that two eggs belong to Duo." Father Maxwell says. The kids give Father Maxwell the eggs and walk off. Father hands the Eggs to Duo.

"Keep it." Duo says.

"You don't want it?" Sister Helena asks.

"It's for you and Father Maxwell. The two of you never get to have any Easter Eggs at Easter, so I get you two some Easter Eggs this year." Duo says before walking off. Father Maxwell and Sister Helena look at the Eggs and then Duo.

Duo is sitting on a swing on top of the mountain. Sister Helena walks up to him and says, "Hello, Duo. You like the swing, do you? You are always sitting here." Sister Helena says.

"This is my favorite place. I love it here. You can see the whole cornfield. They almost look golden. It's beautiful." Duo says.

"Duo, I'm sorry the kids hurt you. Don't put any thoughts in anything they said." Sister Helena says.

"I don't care. So what if I'm dumb and no one like me? I can be myself for the rest for my life. I don't need anybody." Duo mutters.

"Duo, don't believe in anything the other kids say. You're a wonderful boy. Someday you will find caring friends who know what a smart and amazing person you are. And one day, you will find someone who deeply love you and treasure you more than anything. He will give you the world." Sister Helena says.

"I don't believe that. I will always be alone." Duo says.

"You will see." Sister Helena smiles.

END OF FLASHBACK

Duo smiles as he looks at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. The American pilot is happy to find friends who cares about him and believe in him. "I wonder if I will find the one who deeply love me and treasure me more than anything in the world." Duo thinks. Deep in Duo's heart, he wishes Heroo is the one who loves him deeply and treasure him more than anything in the world.

After the war, the perfect solider left to travel around earth and colonies. Duo feels bad for Heroo. All the other pilots have some place to fall back on, Duo has Maxwell Church, Wufei has the Dojo, Trowa and Quatre has each other (and a multimillion business kingdom .) But Heroo doesn't have anything.

Heroo grew up learning to be the perfect assassin. He never has a chance to see anything else. When all the other pilots are settling down and doing what they want to do, Heroo is still wandering, trying to find out what he wants. Duo wishes Heroo can settle down like the rest of them soon. "I wonder where Heroo is now?" Duo thinks.

"Heroo is here!" Quatre shouts. Heroo is driving down the road in a truck.

"Heroo! What are you doing here?" Duo exclaims. The one that Duo thinks about everyday and dreams about every night is appearing right in front of Duo's eyes!

"To help you with the church. I brought you the tools and materials you need. I want to fix the place up with you." Heroo says as he gets off the truck.

"Heroo, these are the exact things I needed! How did you know?" Duo asks.

"I came here earlier and took a look at the place. There are a lot more stuff, I will get those later."

"Heroo! I can't accept that, these cost a fortune! I don't want you guys to spend money on me!"

Heroo doesn't answers; he just stares at Duo.

"Heroo? What's the matter?" Duo asks.

"It's so nice to be able to hear your voice. I miss you." Heroo says.

"Why don't we watch over the kids while the two of you talk?" Quatre says to Duo.

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre walk away.

"So, did you have a good time travelling around Earth and the colonies? Did you find out what you want to do?" Duo asks.

"I kept thinking about you. No matter where I go, the only thing on my mindwas you. I kept reading the text message you sent to my computer, and I kept listing to the voice mail you left on my phone.What I find out when I wastravelling is thatyou're the most important thing to me. What I want to do is be with you."

"Be with me?"

"Yeah, can I stay with you, Duo?"

Duo nods, "I love that very much."

Heroo smiles. Duo never sees the perfect solider smile so happily before.

"I made something when I was here earlier. Come." Heroo says.

Heroo takes Duo to the top of the mountain. There is a swing hanging down from a tree. "Have a seat, there is no corn field here but I think you will like the view." Heroo says.

Duo sits on the swing and looks. A crystal blue lake spread across the bottom of the mountain. It's as if there is a blue silk sheet floating across the land. It's the most beautiful things Duo ever seen. Heroo says, "what do you think?"

"It's beautiful. How do you know I love swing?" Duo asks.

"I heard you telling Quatre how much you like to sit on your swing and looks at the cornfield. So I make you one." Heroo answers.

Duo sits happily on the swing and watches the lake with Heroo. It might just be a swing, but to Duo, it's the world.

Heroo Yue has given Duo the world.

The End.

Thank you for reading! I hope all of you have a Happy Easter! (Hand out bunny Duo plushies to everyone)


End file.
